The present invention relates to a work management system employing an electronic board which may be used for a meeting held at a construction work site or the like and for the control of temporary lighting equipment.
It is said that the number of persons working per day at a construction work site, for example, is about one fifth of all the workers who are under management at the work site. In other words, although workers sent from contractors of various types of industry engage in working every day, these workers are frequently replaced day by day in accordance with the progress of work.
In general, at a work site of rather large scale, the number of associated companies (contractors) or the number of different types of job engaged in working per day is in the range of several tens to a hundred, so that it is essential to hold a preliminary meeting for checking the progress of work and adjusting it to the term of works.
Accordingly, at a construction work site or other similar work site where contractors of various types of industry are mixedly engaged in working, it is very important to hold a preliminary meeting at the time of starting work or at a fixed time and issue a work schedule and safety instruction form.
FIG. 1 shows an example of work schedule and safety instruction forms.
For example, a work schedule and safety instruction form consists of various items, i.e., companies, e.g., associated companies, contractors, etc., types of job, plan, results, contents of work, safety instructions, foreman, types of construction, work place, floors, elements, etc., so that it is necessary to enter data in a large number of lines, i.e., from several tens of lines to nearly one hundred lines, even if such pieces of data are arranged by the day. Accordingly, even if large sheets of paper are used to write these pieces of data, a multiplicity of sheets of paper are needed, so that it is not easy to file all the sheets of paper. In addition, preliminary arrangements for such work need not only a work schedule and safety instruction form but also other forms, e.g., a check list of transportation vehicles, a schedule of use of cranes, a drawing for indicating dangerous operations, a work layout drawing, a progress control chart, etc., for confirmation of work and other purposes. There is therefore a need for a wide space for presentation of such charts and drawings.
At a work site where a large number of associated companies and workers who are different in the type of job are replaced every day, as described above, there are a large number of items, i.e., the associated companies, types of job and other items, must be checked one by one in order to make preliminary arrangements by using a work schedule and safety instruction form. Accordingly, the work schedule and safety instruction form increases in size, resulting in a lowering in the efficiency at the time of making preparations for the preliminary meeting and carrying it on.
For example, early attendance, overtime work and so forth occur daily in some of the operations at such a construction work site. Therefore, it is one of the main managemental affairs to control information about early attendance, overtime work and so forth and make an inspection of lighting or the like for such work. However, since the associated companies and work places are large in number and dispersed, it is hard work to input information about such matters.
At a work site where the recent scaffoldless construction method is adopted, high-lift trucks, e.g., a table lift truck, a crawler boom lift truck, etc., are introduced for work carried out at high places, e.g., a ceiling. In a construction work of large scale, several hundreds of machines, e.g., cranes and high-lift trucks, are needed. These machines are introduced into the work site on lease and lent to workers as the need arises. There are cases where machines are left in foremen's care, i.e., several machines for each foreman. In such cases also, one contractor may have ample machinery, while another may be short of machinery. As a whole, the number of machines introduced on lease is rather large in comparison to the others.
In actuality, however, since such machinery is not under control, machinery lending and return conditions cannot clearly be grasped, so that there may be a large number of machines left as they are at a construction site. In particular, battery-operated machines are likely to be left as they are because they cannot be used when the battery is dead. In a high-rise building, it takes time to find idle equipment if any, so that there is a large amount of idle equipment. Therefore, a large-scale construction work that needs, for example, 20 months, until it is completed from the start of the construction will involve exceedingly high lease costs for idle equipment.
In addition, when there is a change in regular working hours or overtime work occurs at a construction work site, it is necessary to turn on temporary lighting equipment for the extra work and turn it off after the completion of the work for the day. In general, temporary lighting equipment at a construction work site has heretofore been turned on and off by a person in charge or by a lighting control system.
According to the former lighting control method, a person in charge remains until all operations are finished to confirm the finish of the work and turn off the temporary lighting equipment. According to the latter lighting control method, a lighting plan is made on the basis of arrangements for work made every day and by taking into consideration a stair, a passage, etc. serving as a lead line on the basis of a work schedule report, work area and time, etc., and a work area that needs lighting and lighting time are input to the lighting control system to turn off the lighting automatically.
However, with the former method, the person in charge must remain until all the work is finished, so that the working time of the person in charge lengthens undesirably. Moreover, since the person in charge turns off the lighting equipment inside the work site, he or she must return in the dark, which is dangerous. In addition, since it is troublesome to light up the work site in detail for each area of work, all the lighting equipment in the work site is turned on unavoidably, resulting in a waste of power consumption.
With the method that employs a lighting control system, the operation of turning off the lighting equipment is automated, so that the problems experienced with the method wherein a person in charge turns on/off the lighting equipment are solved. However, it takes time and labor to make a lighting plan and input lighting data. In addition, since a person who understands the control system is in charge of the control every day, it is difficult and complicated for other people to use the control system, so that loads on workers are likely to be imbalanced, and it is likely that the lighting control system will fall out of use.